Aly's Return
by Aliane369
Summary: Aly returns to Tortall for a visit after 8 years in the Copper Isles. Drama ensues... features most of our favorite characters. AlannaGeorgeJon love triangles..KD.
1. Chapter 1

'_**Aly's Return' **_

**April 470 H.E. (6 years after Trickster's Queen) **

Chapter 1

In the early hours of one bright spring morning, a royal messenger arrived at the gates of Pirate's Swoop. It was a fief well known to the many messengers throughout the realms as it housed the King's Champion, Alanna the Lioness and her mysterious husband Baron George Cooper. The messenger rode through the secure gates and passed the note to a man-at-arms, just as he was preparing to leave again he heard a gruff, friendly male voice pierce the morning stillness,

'Is that a royal message I spy? She's not back a month and the King is after her, is there no rest for the great in Tortall?' Alanna the Lioness elbowed her husband in the ribs to shut him up as she took the note from the man-at-arms. The messenger couldn't help but stare at the couple. It was not everyday you saw a legend in the flesh. He also wanted to access the Lionesses mood; she had been under court discussion a lot lately, many of the courtiers wondered if the position of King's champion should be reassigned to a younger knight. The matter had not been publicly addressed; although rumors circulated that the King was strongly opposed to any such discussion, maintaining that he had yet to see a younger knight beat his Champion. Despite the vote of confidence the lady knight had been angered at the suggestion and apparently left court in a huff to the comforting arms of her husband – assistant spymaster, known as the Whisper Man.

'It's from the king… Aly! Aly's coming home!' With a smile as crooked as the Trickster's, the baron flipped the messenger a coin and lead his wife into the house to read the document. The messenger had to disagree with the courtiers, at the news that her daughter was coming home Alanna had looked as young and happy as ever.

Inside the house George read the letter to Alanna

'My Champion,

I hope this letter finds you well. Today I received a royal courier from the Copper Isles. The Queen wishes to make herself known to her neighboring monarchs and, in a few weeks time, will visit us for a considerable amount of time. She brings with her, her step-mother, her sister and her spymaster and family. Thought you and George would like to know. I look forward to seeing my favorite godsdaughter again after so long (I believe it has been eight years). I have already informed Thom and Alan, who continue to reside at court.

Fondest love,

Jon.'

Alanna 's eyes filled with tears, Aly was coming home. It had been six years since she had seen her only daughter and despite their vast differences Alanna missed her dreadfully. She reached out and hugged her husband tightly, in a few weeks they would, for the first time, meet their grandchildren. George was as happy, if not happier, at the news. Despite contact through letters and words from his agents, he had, had very little contact with his darling daughter. However, his happiness was somewhat marred by the tone of King Jonathan's letter, why had it been addressed solely to Alanna when the King was well aware of the fact that George had a far stronger bond with Aly? And what was this... fondest love? George hugged Alanna tighter to him, jealousy growing inside him.

----------------------

Alright.. thats the first chapter, more of a prologue actually but whatever. Its not much I know but what do you think?

Me x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: April 470 H.E. (6 years after Trickster's Queen) **

**Rajmuat Harbour **

A small, heavily guarded ship, the_ Deliverance, _waited in the brown muddy waters of Rajmuat harbour. The ship was a royal dispatch vessel which, in a few hours, would be taking the Queen and her closest advisors across the sea to Tortall. As her Majesty Queen Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang boarded the vessel a loud cheer went up from the crowd gathered on the dock. On deck a beautiful young woman grinned wolfishly, her long strawberry-blonde hair blowing around her shoulders. She was tanned and thin and wearing a traditional raka sarong, at her side a girl of about 6 clung to her hand. Duchess Alianne Crow of Krypin Point (she had been give a fief and peerage shortly after Dove's coronation), hand signaled to her Queen. '_Still worried they'll rebel in your absence?' _Dove grinned at her Spymaster and shook her head. Aly was not worried either. In the last six years since the rebellion Dove had confidently won the hearts of the islands and was a loved and stable monarch. Dove stood on the top deck waving to her subjects as the boat departed. Aly stood at the bow rail her eyes scanning the ship, she spotted Duchess Winnamine and smiled at her over the head of Lady Petranne, who at thirteen years old was a blossoming young beauty and, as the sister of the queen, highly in demand for marriage contracts. Winna had decided to bring her on the voyage to get away from the flurry of men and boys at court. Aly jumped as she left a large presence at her back, the small child at her side leapt into the mans arms with a cry of,

'Daddy!' As Nawat lifted his daughter into his arms he leant in and kissed his wife on the cheek, as he withdrew his eyes were glinting with mischief. Aly smiled as he walked down into the cabin, hauling their giggling daughter after him.

'Good morning your majesty,' She said as Dove came up to greet her, 'How are we feeling about meeting our great neighboring monarchs?'

'Nervous. And you? How are you feeling about going home after… eight years is it? Turned out to be a lot longer than a summer didn't it?' Aly laughed dryly,

"That it did", her bright green eyes glinting in the sun. Dove smiled and set off back to the stern of the ship, to wave to her subjects. Queenship hadn't changed Dove at all and Aly couldn't believe how the time had flown since she had arrived in this very harbor, a bald headed slave. So much had happened. Dove had transformed before their eyes from a slightly awkward and precocious teenager to a beautiful, graceful and competent young queen. Her beauty was reminiscent of Sarai, her infamously enchanting elder sister. Aly thought for a moment. Was she nervous? She couldn't tell. She couldn't wait to see her parents, her brothers and the rest of her motley family. She was nervous she decided scared even. Scared that it wouldn't be the same as before, scared that once she begun to rekindle her old relationships she would fall back into her previous life... and not want to leave again. At that thought she felt a strong, tanned arm wrap about her trim waste and squeeze her tightly. Aly smiled to herself, how could she be scared of reliving the past when she had such a lovely present…and such an exciting future ahead? She twisted her neck and pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. They stood there, arms wrapped round each other for some time, watching the sunset over Rajmuat harbour. As the ship undocked Aly smiled, all nerves gone. She was going home!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly am I not Tamora Pierce**

**Please review.. tell me what you think! Xx **

Chapter 3:

Two weeks later _The Deliverance _docked at Port Caynn, a few days ride from Corus. The port city was quieter then Aly remembered, less colourful. Although mourning was officially over, Tortall seemed quiet, subdued. Aly was reminded of the great losses her homeland had suffered over the past year and she felt lonely, she wanted to be in Corus with her family, as soon as possible. They were met by a diplomat, one who Aly recognized from her days at court… one who she had, for a very short time, been involved with. If he recognized her, he gave no sign of it. _Things have changed_ she thought.

Back in Corus King Jonathan had called a small dinner of his closest friends and family. This included all of Aly's family: Alanna, George, Thom, Alan. The nobles gathered and waited for the King to speak.

"The Copper Island delegation has arrived at Port Caynn. They're riding up as we speak and should be here tomorrow." He began, "I fear we have all become so over excited with seeing Alianne again, we have forgotten that we have Royalty visiting, as well as Peace Talks to set up. Now, although the Copper Isles and Tortall are on good terms, there are no contracts and our link – Aly – is very unofficial… secret even. We must therefore endeavor to remain on good terms and come to a peace accord." No one was worried at this prospect. From what they had all heard of Queen Dovasary she was a good, fair and honest monarch, and they had complete faith in Aly's ability to maintain good relations. However, they knew that this was not the reason Jon had called the meeting. He took a breath and continued,

"It is also our first main event after the tragic death of Thayet, Roald and Princess Shinko." The group assembled all shifted, there was a change in the air, some looked down at there hands, some looked up to prevent tears. Young Princess Vania, at 16 sniffed. It had been over a year since the deaths of the Queen, Heir and Princess in a freak horse accident and although official mourning was over their loss was still keenly felt by all who knew them. Her remaining children Empress Kalasin (who had visited for their funeral but who had since returned to Carthak) Liam, Lianne, Jasson and Vania mourned her, Tortall lamented the loss of one of its greatest Monarchs and the world grieved at the loss of one of the most beautiful woman in the land. Alanna had been distraught; Thayet was one of her greatest friends and Roald, her godson. Jon had publically held up well, he never cried in front of his subjects, but Alanna knew inside he was still reeling at the loss of his Queen and oldest son. After a moment Jon continued;

"It will be hard to dance and be merry with our guests however we must continue on. It has been a year of grieving for Tortall but mourning is over, we must take this opportunity to celebrate their Lives and welcome our guests accordingly. Thayet would have been the first one to say that Aly deserved a joyous welcome." The group nodded, and dried a few final tears.

"It is also, I think, the perfect opportunity to announce the engagement between Lianne and Thom." Jon smiled at his daughter and godson. Despite the events of last year, it had not been wholly bad. Princess Lianne had sought consolation at her mother and brothers deaths in the arms of Alanna's eldest son and her oldest friend, Thom, and had, both parents saw with approval, found love instead. Now that mourning was over big celebrations and balls could be held and the wedding was planned for next month, so that Aly could be there. Jon sat back down at the table and all formalities were dropped. Normal, easy talk resumed. The new heir, Prince Liam spoke first to Alanna,

"I can't believe I haven't seen her in 8 years. It seems like yesterday we were running around the palace grounds or riding through the Royal forest. Now she has a husband, a baby, a new job, a new title oh….and a new country!" The persons seated at the table smiled or chuckled.

"You missed the boat there Liam didn't you!" Alanna teased, it was well known that the new Heir had been deeply in love with the adolescent Aly.

"All in the past!" the Prince retorted, turning red despite himself. "How olds her baby anyway?"

"She's no baby lad! She's 6. That's about all I know though. Never met, never even seen a picture." Said Alanna, sounding highly resentful. Alan and Thom laughed, Alan had seen and image of his niece, Aly (who had always been especially close to her twin) had sent a picture, swearing him to secrecy. George too chuckled silently to himself, he had sent one of his spies to find out about his grandchild and had found the results extremely interesting. Alanna was in for a shock, that's for sure. After they had exhausted all manner of topics - politics, the new raka Queen, Thom and Lianne's wedding, the latest news from Kalasin, updates on Daine, Numair, Sara and Rikash, (who were currently travelling through the Yamani Islands and expected back later in the month) they all retired to bed eagerly anticipating the morn.


End file.
